


The Concatenation of the Imperial Ministers

by Klelantos



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Mutual Pining, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klelantos/pseuds/Klelantos
Summary: A record of the inmost moments and significant events regarding the (unbearably dramatic) relationship between the Emperor's left and right hand of the Empire.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	1. Enbarr 1186. Red Wolf Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support! I have many feelings for Ferdibert, I am not much of a writer but I have been working on this for awhile. I hope those feelings come across in this multichapter fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ball takes place.

Dusk is beginning to take its seat. There is a boney chill in the air as the gates of the Imperial palace is bustling with carriages and pegasi, welcoming guests to the first ball under unified lands. It has been busy for the imperial household since the Empire has claimed Victory to Fodlan 6 months prior. A mass celebration finally to be taking place in the palace in Enbarr, the Black Enbarr Ball, or so it has been declared by Emperor Edelgard herself.

In the wings of the stairs leading down to the palace ballroom awaits a tall dark figure cloaked in black and gold behind a short womanly one, dressed elegantly from head to toe in rich crimson silk and black lace. A gown tightly fitted from her collar, down to her arms and around her torso, following into a long, flowy skirt. Her back exposed in the shape a V. Something that resembled a crown but with golden horns sticking out of it sits upon her head. Her white strands contrasting so sharply against the camellia's placed there, hair weaved in a tight updo.

"Finally, finally" a deep exhale in her words.

"We have made it to this point where there can be peace enough for all people, peace enough for a celebratio-ack!" the voice shrieked as her white hair had a sudden, tough yank.

"I'm terribly sorry my Empress. This Camellia was loose. It was not placed carefully by the hand maid who dressed you. Allow me to repin it."

The Empress, new ruler and uniter of all of Foldlan merely let out a puff of air from her nose and placed a hand on her hip but allowed the man behind her to continue with his deed.

"Are you not pleased my lady? Forgive me, I should of asked."

"No, that isn't the problem, Hubert. I just -are you going to loom over me all evening?"

Before responding, Hubert finishes securing the Camellia in place, now neatly parked in the back of Edelgard's updo and places his hands on the Empresses shoulders.

"The war may be over but my duty to you will never be. You know this. There is always a possibility of danger, not all of our enemies have been taken out. I am to lurk away and watch so that you might not have to worry.”

He paused a moment before speaking again. “You deserve not to worry." A heaviness was in those words as if a million shared secrets brought them there.

Edelgard breaths in and gently brings one of her hands up to place on Hubert’s. 

"I know. Thank you Hubert. You have my _deepest_ gratitude. However, just for tonight, can we make an effort to have a good time and not worry about such things?"

"I am not sure that's possible for me-"

Edelgard faces him with a frown.

"But, I'll do my best. Anything you desire.” Hubert smirks and softly kisses the side of Edelgard’s temple to which Edelgard relaxes into.

Through the curtain Hubert sees that the guest have started to enter and mingle in the Ballroom.

“Just a few more minutes, my lady.”

Lady Edelgard turns her attention back towards the ballroom, the tension in her body returning once more. She is wringing her fingers in her own.

“We have, as you said, won. What puts you to tremble now?”

“Mmm. Yes indeed, why?” Edelgard replies keeping her gaze forward.

“Perhaps it is because this does not feel like reality quite yet. To be here, in glory, surrounded by all of the strike force. We made it.” Her eyes steering towards a particular person among the guests.

The orchestrated music sets in under the balustrade now, waiting for the arrival of her Majesty.

She lets in one big gulp of air and releases one last exhale to slow her nerves. "Well then" she says as she straightens her posture and extends her arm to Hubert "Shall we?"

Hubert links his arm into hers and smiles softly, a kind of smile that has been shared only between those closest to Hubert.

"We shall.”

The music in the ballroom commences to an elegant tune of strings. The pair exit the shadowy wings and take spotlight. Bright lights and shimmers of gold flood their view as they make their way to the center of the large stairwell.

"Now entering her highness, Emperor Edelgard Von Hesrvleg and her right hand, the minister of the Imperial Household, Hubert Von Vestra.”

Hubert takes careful precaution for Edelgards image, that she is the one at the forefront, that he looks like nothing more that of a steady cane in her arm as she enters the grand ballroom. A thousand eyes look upon them as they glide down the long staircase, every step a spectacle. Poise and grace in every movement of the Emperors stride as she descends to meet the ball floor. Many comments on her beautiful attire circling through the crowd.

Hubert never liked this part of his job where he had to share the attention on him, but he would go through anything for Lady Edelgard, without complaint.

At the bottom of the stairwell awaited Byleth dressed in a fitted but off-color traditional suit. A blue flower peered out from her breast pocket. Her hair was more kempt and, dare he think, more clean than usual, placed in a neat bun on the back of her head. Hubert felt Edelgard’s pulse jump a little at the sight of her, of being closer to her. Her mouth smirking almost, holding back a laugh. But it wasn't a laugh to mock her, it was a laugh that was gentle and teasing in a familiar way. 

"Professor, you are so uniquely you." Edelgard said in a laugh as she approached Byleth.

“Well, ah, it's actually my Father’s… They practically had to remake it in order for it to fit me.” 

Byleth took Edelgard’s free hand and kissed it. 

Edelgard and Byleth came out publicly in an official relationship only a few weeks after the war was won, despite Hubert trying to tell them it was too soon and too risky to announce personal details right after declaring an end to the war. But alas, here he was, giving away her majesty to the person her heart belonged to. In a way, it pleased Hubert greatly that his lady was able to find so much happiness as well as a rock to hold onto in this new era. 

“Thank you, Hubert.” Edelgard says as she relieves him of his arm and takes one up in Byleth's instead.

There was also something, some kind of emotions he felt when he saw those two interacting and laughing with each other. Jealousy? Loneliness? No. He couldn’t find the right word to describe it. He didn’t allow himself to ponder it for too long before slipping into the shadows of the party.

As the night grew livelier, Hubert could be found leaning on a pillar in the sidelines as her majesty and her mate shared dances on the ballroom floor. Without much thought behind it, Hubert scanned the scene as if looking for something or someone. A flash of orange and velvet blue comes across his eyes and he stops his focus there.

"Ferdinand." he utters so quietly under his breath as if he almost didn't realize he made an audible noise at all.

His eyes rest there as he studies him quietly. Ferdinand is dressed in a richly brown vest on top a white dress shirt with gold cuffs. Beige fitted slacks tucked in black, calf-high boots with a small heel, decorated elegantly. Arms covered by a royal blue tailcoat with gold decals to match. And the worst of it all, the most beautiful thing about Ferdinand was his long, bright ginger hair. It glowed like a halo on his head under the reflection of light from the chandeliers. His thick hair decorated with a string of pearls in an eloquent braid tossed over one shoulder.

“Good evening, Hubert.”

Hubert jumped in a way that was unfortunately noticeable. He turned around and saw little miss Varley, rather surprised with two plate of snacks in her hand.”

“Oh I’m sorry to have startled you, it’s usually I who am startled -Oh Bernie look at you. ”

“Bernadetta…Good evening to you.”

“I-I just wanted to say hi. It’s um. It’s really good to see you here, like this, outside of anything war related and all. There’s been a lot of reshuffling and assigning on responsibilities too so, I mean, of course, you know that, much of that is thanks to you. Thanks to you, I mean that in a good way! I’m very grateful for my position on the council I promise!”

“Bernadetta, slow down. It is quite alright.” Hubert reassures her and chuckles a little.

“I am quite happy to see you here, my friend.” He says bowing cordially.

Bernie’s face flushes a little in embarrassment and relief.

“That’s good, because me too. Uh, here.”  
She extends one of her plates towards Hubert.

“For me?” Hubert hesitates

“Well, I saw you hanging out over here, you didn’t seem to be moving anytime soon. I know you don’t eat a lot but you should definitely have something. I remembered not to fill your plate with anything sweet.”

Although Hubert wasn’t the snacking type but he did understand how Bernadetta operated and he knows that she likely made the plate more as an excuse for herself to obtain the courage to approach him. 

“How kind of you.” He takes the plate and bites into one of the hors d'oeuvres and Bernie smiles in return.

They watch the glittering crowd dance in a pleasant silence between them as they continued to take their place as wallflowers.

“They’re all so beautiful aren't they?” Bernadetta spoke after a little while, but she did not hear a reply. Curious as to why, she looked up at her friend Hubert, whose eyes once again seemed locked on something in the ballroom.

Oh no. her mind raced. _What if there’s some kind of danger and Hubert has been over here to monitor it! What if I’m in the way or wha-_

but she stopped her train of thought when she noticed Hubert eyes were following this person with a soft gleam. She tried to follow his direction, until she saw that bright orange hair. It clicked. Of course it clicked.

_Ok Bernie… Repeating the sentence would not only sound stupid but it would also startle Hubert again! but uhg… Ok. You can do this. A little louder this time._

“They dance so beautifully? Don’t they?!” Bernadetta asks this time, indeed a little louder.

Hubert looks down questioningly. “Oh, the guests? I suppose so. It would suit you as well.”

“Me haha. Nooo thank you. But… I do recall a time you danced elegantly once.”

“I suppose there was a time I have danced with her highness before. Required to do so. I do not partake in the activity outside of necessity.” Hubert says now emptying his small plate of snacks.

“Do you not recall the Garreg Mach Ball?” Bernadetta’s words vibrate in Hubert’s mind. A sea of memories flooding back.

“Ah.”

“And oh, you and Ferdinand danced like pegasi in the sky. I have not seen many things more lovely than that.”

Hubert gave a reluctant smile to his friend and folded his arms, being sure to keep the plate upright. 

“I nearly forgot. Well, I guess there was one time.”

Bernadetta finished the treats on her plate before giving any more of her commentary, letting the moment pass before bringing it up once more.

“Perhaps you could indulge yourself once more with Ferdinand. Tonight even?”

Hubert scowls at the thought, a flush a pink rising in his cheeks.

“I daresay that could be a disaster. Also, I must stay on guard and watch over her highness tonight.”

“Oh… Really? Did you notice then, that she and the professor have already moved to a different area of the room since we’ve been standing here, um, observing.”

Huberts face goes pale as he is searching the room for Edelgard, finally finding her mingling with guests in the opposite corner of the ballroom. He stays silent and shrinks a little.

“This is ever so much your night as it is ours. Go out there ok? At least join her as a friend or meet up with the people you would like to be with.” She takes Hubert’s plate from him and begins to turn away,

“And well, it may mean nothing to you, but I would personally love to see the way you and Ferdinand lift to the skies together once again. It really was magnificent.”

And with that Hubert was left with his own self again. He had already turned every stone for the safety of the night and currently searched the room over and over for an excuse but, Bernadetta was right, there wasn’t any threat to be found. 

Security was still incredibly tight. All the guests were either well trusted allies or old commoners stumbling their way into the new order of equality. Those who resented the empire were imprisoned, under house arrest, or dead. The only possible threat at this ball could be from Those Who Slither in the Dark but they had no logical reason to attack on this night. This was not a political party to showcase the worth of the Empire, but a party of victory and celebration.

Hubert would not, of course, bring down his guard but he did find his feet moving towards a certain orange and blue speck on the other side of the room. 

As he approached he saw that Ferdinand, the owner of those gorgeous coppery locks, was talking to a bunch of ladies, circling around him, and judging by how overcompensated and cheaply dressed they looked, many of these women were probably commoners before the Black Eagles abolished the crest system of nobility. They were fawning over Ferdinand, utterly overjoyed being able to meet the prime minister this way. Delighted at every obnoxious word that came out of him.

“You are positively handsome and charming!” the group of young women giggled.. 

“Oh won’t you indulge me in a dance, Mr. Prime Minister?” One of them asked a little too forwardly. 

Just then, almost, maybe as if looking for a way out, Ferdinand spotted Hubert.

“My good friend! Hubert!” He called out, and waved his arm in a gesture signaling for Hubert to come closer.

Hubert did not like the look of this, he just about turned heel to flee before being grasped very firmly by a white glove on his shoulder, forcing him to turn and meet the crowd.

Ferdinand had a tight grip on his shoulder while holding a glass of champagne in another. 

“Get me out of here.” Ferdinand whispered to Hubert in a still smiling clench-of-teeth.

“What obligation do I have in saving you from your little messes?” Hubert breathed close to Ferdinand’s cheek.

The eyes of the ladies peering questioningly into them waiting for their greeting to be over. Ferdinand just responded with a fake chuckle and a large smile before going back into a whisper.

“I will do you a turn, swear it. And also this champagne will not end up in your perfect little tuft of hair if you help me.”

“You would not dare.”

“Do not try me.” He then loudened his voice again. “Laaadies, this is Hubert von Vestra. Minister of the Im-”

“Of the Imperial Household Affairs!! I know!” one of the girls shouted eagerly.  
“Yeah you know because they announced it earlier.” Another shut her down and gave her a course stare.  
“I thought you look positively stand-offish and gloomy. Who knew you were such good friends with the Prime Minister?” Chimed a third lady.

“I suppose we are an odd couple, Hubert and I here go way back, before the war even started. We were always bickering then but we have grown to tolerate each others company now, huh? Ahahaha!”

Hubert bows to them.

“Good evening madams. The Empress and I welcome you humbly to the Imperial Palace. We are graced with truly exceptional citizens. If you allow, may I borrow your Prime Minister here for a spell?”

the group of ladies were charmed by Hubert’s eloquent and servitude demeanor.

“Wow, so polite!”  
“He really compliments the Prime Minister doesn't he?”  
“Of course you may! It has been a _real_ pleasure meeting you both tonight.” One finally answers but also extended her hand in expectancy.

 _ah, of course._ Hubert picked up the hand and kissed it gently.

“Now please excuse us.”

Ferdinand and Hubert walked away together, the group of ladies still admiring and gossiping as they go.

“Let us out into the air, I need to catch my breath.” Ferdinand gulps down his champagne and sets down his glass on a nearby table as he makes his way out.

\------

Ferdinand and Hubert lean against the porcelain balustrade in the palace courtyard, the light from the palace glowing on their backs.

“Forgive me there Hubert, but I am not yet accustomed to dealing with those who do not know how to behave properly in a usually aristocratic setting. It is bloody exhausting. Still I did not wish to make them a fool.”

Hubert places his hand gently on top of Ferdinand’s, which lays on the railing.

“Unfortunately for you Ferdinand, it will be like this until both the ways of commoners and nobles have fallen apart, leaving instead a mixture of two structures. In our hopes, this is for the better.”

Hubert profiles himself towards Ferdinand, leaving his right hand on top of the others and with his left, attempts to fix the strands of hair that have dared to misplaced themselves from Ferdinand’s braid.

Ferdinand reacts by moving his body closer to Hubert.

“I understand this well. It is, as you say, for the better.”

“Then perhaps the most perfect nobles of nobles, can lead our common citizens into better habits?” Hubert says as his gloved palm made its way from Ferdinand’s hair to resting on Ferdinand's freckled cheek.

A silent want, each step between them merely a natural reaction. Their bodies were practically touching yet still restrained from resting into each other. Faces dangerously close.

“Not so simple a task after all.” Ferdinand admits as he lays his cheek into the hand and breathes in the musky scent

“Oh, how I have missed you.” The freckled man confesses.

Ferdinand hand instinctively reaches up to the one cradling his face, his firm lips finding that patch of skin that peeks out from the glove and the sleeve.

Hubert shudders, a crimson blush escaping to his face. He withdraws his hands in fear of what keeping it there may to do him and pulls Ferdinand into a sudden, awkward embrace instead, interrupting the natural pull between them and leaving the prime minister surprised and a little disappointed.

A hug is still something Hubert is not entirely comfortable with but it is far less confrontational about any underlying feelings the pair shares for each other.

“And I you, Ferdie.”

The hug does not last more than a few seconds, but even so Hubert makes sure to breathe in that familiar scent that is Ferdinand Von Aegir.

Hubert backs out of the hug in a way that is definitely quite like a milksop, yet Ferdinand smiles at that, knowing at least Hubert has allowed himself this much physical affection, as it was not easily won.

“How have things been here?” Ferdinand asks to take Hubert out of the misery of silence.

“Oh. You know. A load of paperwork here, a long meeting or five there. Well, aside from keeping our guard up from any lingering outside threats or rebellions, it’s been rather dull, though that is a good sign.”

Ferdinand lets out a soft chuckle.

“And you? I’m sure your travels have turned up many adventures.”

“Aha… Yes. Being the prime minister of a shining new Empire sure does have its pros and cons.”

Ferdinand looks to the side, almost as if he were weary to think about it.

“Odd. Usually one such as yourself would be thrilled to explain every detail.” Hubert leaned back against the railing in expectation.

Ferdinand takes a breath before speaking again this time, his pitch deescalating from high to low as he lists off. 

“I guess I get to see a lot of environments, taste unique cuisine, meet a number of haughty people, engage in diplomatic affairs. Do not get me wrong, I do enjoy it and I am grateful for my position. It is very nice to do something other than ride into a bloody battle.”

Hubert merely gave a low grumble in response to show he was listening.

“However, well, it certainly paints a target on my back.”

“Ferdinand! What do you mean?”

Hubert's fist clenching at the railing.

“Did we not send some of our most capable guards along with you on your journey? Were you hurt?! How did I not know of this?!”

Ferdinand stands to attention.

“Calm yourself. I was not injured. There was… trouble at times, but well, there is more than one kind of trouble, I guess. What I mean to say is that I really miss home. I am glad to be back is all.”

Hubert’s worries are not quelled and the ginger can tell by his stroppy expression.

“Oh stop that. Come along, we are all here together finally doing something else than run a war. Let us not waste this night.”

Ferdinand grabs Hubert’s hand and pulls the tall dark one back into the warm light of the grand ballroom.

“Ministers!” called an optimistic voice.

Ferdinand turns to see who is calling them, Hubert in tow.

It was Ashe. One of the few students from their monastery days that joined the Emperor in her cause. Ashe was recruited during the war once he fully comprehended how he could no longer support or agree with the church.

However, he was not admitted as a member of the Black Eagle Strike Force. Coming from the Blue Lion house, it was a risk Edelgard was not willing to take. Despite this, Ashe was grateful to be recruited into her army at all and was grateful for the refuge it brought him.

“It is pleasant to see you both.” 

“Please Ashe, you may use our names. We are not strangers.”

“Aha perhaps not...However-”

“Edelgard would be most upset to hear of you conforming to the noble traditions of the past. I insist you call us by our first names.” Hubert spoke to Ashe who in turn was taken aback a bit.

“You’re right. Forgive me, Hubert.” 

“Ashe they just brought out a whole ass chocolate cake you must come and try - Oh! The dynamic duo is back together again I see.”

Up from behind Ashe came Lysithea. She was recruited as a member of the Black Eagles house before the war started and quickly became good friends with her highness. She and Sylvain were the only two who were recruited and chose to fight along side Edelgard in the Strike Force. However, after the war Sylvain disappeared with only a single note saying “Do not worry about me. I have something like a duty to fulfil.” But what that really meant, others could only guess. Despite much searching, he has yet to be found.

“Lysithea. A pleasure to see you again.” Ferdinand said with a bright smile and Hubert merely bowing to greet her.

“Being here at a ball, all of us together, it’s kinda nostalgic huh.” Lysithea curtsied in return.

“I agree, oh! Say do you remember the dance you two performed at the Garrag Mach Ball?” Ashe exclaimed to the two ministers, the dark one withering a bit at its mention while the ginger stiffened.

“Haha, oh I remember! That was quite a show.”

“Wouldn’t it be something, to dance as they did that night, oh it was like watching fairies fly!” 

“Fairies? Haha, you read too much fiction Ashe. But I agree, it really took that night to a whole new tier.”

Lysithea and Ashe now fussing in conversation over the memory of that whole event while the ministers freeze.

“Say, it would be fantastic to see that again?” Ashe looks to the ministers for approval.

“Right… So I’ve been told…” Hubert admits.

“Well then?! What are you waiting for? The night isn’t getting any younger, give us a show.” Lysithea provokes, Ashe joining in in agreement.

Ferdinand coughs “Ahem, well thank you for the praise. But uh, it has been many years since I have properly danced. I do not think anything that I do tonight will live up to… that moment.” Hubert noticed Ferdinand started to play with his earlobe, one of his signs of distress.

“Oh come on, you were the winner of the White Heron Cup! You’re too chicken now? What better way to enjoy the night?”

“Yeah, anything you do will be a show Ferdinand.” 

Ashe was not helping Ferdinand’s defense in the least.

“I really do not think that is a good id-” Ferdinand cut himself off as a neighboring hand extended itself in front of him followed by a deep exhale.”

“I’m afraid they will start chanting soon if we don’t do give in.” Hubert stretched his palm, awaiting a hand to return into his.

“H-Hubert. Are you sure?” a tint a pink flushing the tan cheeks.

“Just take my hand, dammit.”

And Ferdinand did not argue for a second more. His hand topped Huberts and they escorted themselves onto the dance floor. Hearts beating rapidly.

Ashe and Lysithea cheered as they watched. Hubert looked back and Bernadetta seemed to have joined them. He let out a small laugh. _This was her plan wasn’t it?_

“What is the cause of your laughter?” Ferdinand asked as they found their spot on the marble floor.

“Nothing. I guess, maybe it is sentimental.”

“Oh? Dear Hubert, are you going soft? I do not think we will be able to play of this dance if you go soft now. After all, I am pretty sure it was nothing but hate that drove us to such a spectacular performance before.” Ferdinand teased and Hubert, Hubert found himself lost in the dynamics of Ferdinand’s voice.

“I could hardly begin to purchase those feelings of animosity for you again. But I am sure we can always manage to pick a fight with each other.” He said as he forcefully tugged at Ferdinand’s backside forward, causing the shorter man to stumble in entirely too close to Hubert’s body.

“Hubert!”

The dark one merely replied with an entirely devilish grin as he lifted Ferdinand’s hand in his own.

“I hope you’re ready, _Ferdie._ ” Hubert pecked in a voice reminiscent of their days at the Monastery.

“Likewise.” Ferdinand replied with an altogether upset expression.

They stood there, waiting for the strings to que in the music. For the right moment to start.

There.

And it begun.

One step forward.

One to the side.

One step back.

Then several sounds of strings straying from their instruments in a sharp, convoluted cry.

Statements of confusion from the crowd.

A clank of glass from the empress on the top of the stairs.

Silence in the ballroom.

_Ah. The royal speech. Had it become so late in the evening already?_

“Oh. what a shame.” Is the sentence Hubert thought he heard Ferdinand whisper under his breath.

All the guests now peering up at her Majesty in expectation.

“Greetings citizens of the Empire. I hope you have had a splendid evening thus far. It is a great joy and an honor to be celebrating here with you all tonight under this new unification, where it is encouraged for all mankind to be equal with one another. This is not only a victory celebration but a commemoration for each and every person, to realize their value and their worth in this great nation. It is not only the duty of the palace to keep this peace and happiness long lasting, but the duty of each of us. So allow me to humble myself in front of you by personally thanking you all for being here in merry spirit. I toast this glass to not only the Empire, but to you. Each one of you.”

Edelgard lifts her glass and the crowd cheers. A bright smile appearing on her face and she downs the champagne.

“I am so glad to have spent the evening with you and meeting so many new faces. The festivities will continue for a couple hours longer, but I will be taking a leave. Enjoy.”

Two palace staff members escorting her into the wings. The crowd resuming their night.

“Ah, so she has decided to do it now.” Ferdinand still loosely holding his hands in Hubert’s

“That was the que to start our little after party.” Hubert said with a straight face.

Ferdinand however, smirked. “We better go then.”

“Right to the council room.”


	2. Garrag Mach Monastery. Year 1880. Ethereal Moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert gives Ferdinand a lesson in dance.

Ferdinand is the center of attention in the classroom now that he has been chosen as house representative for the White Heron Cup. The orange haired boy is trying to demonstrate his dancing skills to all of his classmates but drags his feet in a way that appears in a self-conscious motion, faking confidence to the best of the boy’s ability. It’s almost painful to watch.

A deep sigh came to Linhardt, who was the first to say what everyone was thinking. “While it seems you do have some form, your technique is a little... lacking, to say the least.”

“Dude, you’re kinda clunky. We gotta win it though! Don't embarrass us Ferdinand!” Caspar, who was sitting on the table in front of Linhardt’s seat, decided to chime in.

“Hmpf. Really? I would think I would be quite a delightful sight.” Ferdinand folded his arms, puffed out his chest and put his nose into the air.

A loud sneer followed this gesture coming from one of the long tables in the classroom, the seat of Hubert von Vestra.

“Pathetic. Why the professor chose you and not Dorothea I will never understand.”

“Oh. She did ask me, I respectfully declined.” Dorothea replied from the table right of Hubert’s. “I have other goals, you could say for a night as big as the Garrag Mach Ball. Many potential suitors to talk to.”

“Would the white cup, uh Heron dancer, not be suitable for suiting? It sounds as if it’d be most beneficial.”

“Oh Petra, how can I explain? Let’s just say it would leave little time for chit-chat. I have too much riding on my future to gamble on someone who merely saw me on a pedestal as a white heron cup dancer. I don’t exactly want to join the stage again. I’d much rather spend the night in a more strategic way.”

 _Pedestal._ That word struck Ferdinand's ear.

Petra frowned. “I do not follow, but if it would be making Dorothea happier, then I shall support it. I will be missing the opportunity to see you dance.”

“This discussion is foolish. Clearly the professor chose me because she understands the real potential in me. She sees the greatness in me that you are all so blind to.” Boisterous gestures followed Ferdinand’s high horse of a defense which caused Hubert to puff a laugh from his diaphragm at the sight of it.

“Honestly, Even saying you have technique is too great a compliment. You are just high on endorphins that you finally got chosen for something.”

Ferdinand scrunched his face in disgust at Hubert. 

“So what if I am? What do you know about dancing that makes you feel like you are better than me?”

“Actually, it sounds surprising but Hubert is classically trained in ballroom dance. I have had many moments growing up where that skill was a necessity and Hubert has always accompanied me.”

_Great, if Edelgard herself chimes in, I will be made a laughing stock for sure again._

“In other words I was her dancing partner. For years.” Hubert’s words jabbed with a smirk.

Edelgard’s statement was meant to come across as facts but still, Ferdinand took it as an attack of his character.

Ferdinand leaned back against the teachers desk. 

“Why do you not just take the nomination then Vestra?!” He was sure to say Hubert’s name like a knife. “You are so damn insistent on ruining everything for me.”

“No.” Byleth’s comment took the students by surprise as she entered the classroom, trying to diffuse the escalating conversation. “He's not charming enough.”

“Ha! I beg to argue!”

Ferdinand said far too hastily out of his frustration, without even realizing what kind of implication that could mean. A few faces lit up in surprise, particularly Hubert’s, until the little duke opened his mouth again. It seems Byleth didn’t have to worry about the tensions escalating because Ferdinand awkwardly put the room to a halt all on his own.

After a few beats of confusion from Ferdinand, he came to understand what he had just implied. Rapidly growing flustered.

“I-I mean, he's more than capable-” Ferdinand swallowed thickly mid-sentence. “Of putting the effort in raising his ch-charming technique just fine!” He was clearly nervous and regretted putting himself on the spot.

Edelgard stole a glance at Hubert whose face had gone from surprised to pale in a subtle way only she could have understood.

“It's too much effort and far too time consuming to raise Hubert's charm than to work on your technique.” Byleth walked over to Ferdinand and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling tenderly. “Ferdinand. I do believe in you.”

Ferdinand softened at the encouragement.

“That being said... It's time to go practice.” She walked towards the exit “Ferdinand, Hubert follow.”

“Whaaat?!” Both boys exclaimed.

“Professor why must I accompany this imbecile?!” Hubert said, rushing out of his seat.

“Play nice Hubert.”

“No, no, no, really we do not need him Professor.” Ferdinand agrees, catching up to the professor.

“Yes we do. I've been a mercenary my whole life. I can't teach you how to improv and Hubert just flaunted the fact that he has years of professional training so he will be your dancing partner. That’s final.”

“That wasn’t flaunting, I did no such thing.”

“Ohh nooo that was not flaunting? just snickering at my ability in comparison to yours toootally not flaunting huh?! you and your dumb mouth, I hate you so hard!"

"my dumb mouth? you're the one who started whining in the first place."

\-----

Byleth propped herself on a chair outside in the field outside the classroom, leaned back and started reading a book.

“We’re not leaving till Ferdie's charm is raised.” And the air fell silent. The entire class whispering now.

“Sooo… Does that mean class is cancelled or?” Linhardt commented with a yawn from the entrance of the classroom. Each student gathered at the entrance to watch them practice in anticipation.

Neither of the boys moved a muscle.

“Any day now.” Byeth stated.

Begrudgingly and without looking at each other's faces, the two boys stepped closer to each other. Hubert took up Ferdinand’s hand and placed his other on the small of his back.

“Why are you leading, I have to lead for the competition, you should be teaching me how to lead properly.”

“Look, I’m not enjoying this, just listen to me. I am teaching you properly. You’re gonna learn through demonstration first.” Hubert took his right hand away from the back to swiftly grab Ferdinand’s chin and force the freckled ginger to look at him in the eye.

“You cannot look at your feet. After all, A true noble wouldn't take his eyes off their partner... Good. Now remember your movements, take note of your posture. Feel where I am leading you. We'll go slowly first and increase speed.”

Ferdinand furrowed his brow in detest at the action but, at least it got him to stop resisting instruction.

“Now then” Hubert continued by replacing his right hand on the small. “You need to focus on flow and elegance. Your issue is that you are stiff and unfocused.”

“And apparently my awkward body is ill suited to moving in a graceful pattern.”

“Stop being ridiculous.”

“What, like you and everyone else does not think that is true. I am not blind, I get it.”

Hubert replied with an intense eye roll to the sky and a furrowed brow, deciding not to make any further comments on anything outside of the task at hand.

“Just because you didn’t excel at dancing right away does not mean we can’t get you to... at least an adequate place for the competition. Step a little closer and shift your weight. For a waltz you want to be well balanced.”

Ferdinand proceeded to do as instructed and Hubert started to lead them into a small pattern of box steps.

“1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, good.”

“This is so embarrassing.”

Ferdinand looks to the ground. In his fluster, he manages to trip over his footing, falling forward but Hubert quickly digs his feet into the ground and grabs hold of the waist, pushing force into the hand holding Ferdinand’s to stabilize them both.

“You are too careless. Embarrassment or not, this will just drag on if you don't learn. Stand up like a proper noble and try again.”

Faint sounds of chatter coming from the classroom entrance, not distinct enough to be able to make out but easy enough for the two of them to understand they are being watched like a circus event.

Ferdiand doesn’t comment but he clearly is unhappy and stands tall again nevertheless.

The couple practice their box steps once again and after several rotations Hubert adds the element of traveling while doing so.

“Good. Wonderful.”

“You really think so?”

“While the art of ballroom dance is tricky, once you have it, it is easy to execute in a graceful manner.”

“Wonderful! I shall be a master in no time!”

“However, since this is a competition, we’ll need you to practice what really makes a dance captivating.”

“Oh? Of course, I would love to charm the people as much as possible of course. What is the secret?”

“It requires you to have passion.” 

They discuss while still executing the traveling box steps.

“I am a noble Hubert, I have all the passion necessary. Please explain what I must do.”

“Well, for this, you can't be that far away from your partner. An exceptional dance requires some intimacy.”

Hubert pulls Ferdinand in closer to him, their bodies now brushing each other.

Ferdinand goes still at the proximity.

“Don’t get any ideas Von Aegir. I am still loathing this as much as you are. If you wish to be content with only mastering the box step and some spins then I will not force you to continue. Are you listening to me?”

In almost a whisper Ferdinand replied “...Yes. I am no coward.”

Hubert was taken aback by the soft “Yes”. As he was sure he was going to have to deal with more opposition. Hubert ever-so-slightly lowers his hand on the small of Ferdinand's back. The shorter boy’s posture perking up in a reaction. A pair of rosey cheeks coming to fruition. His amber eyes still avoided looking directly into the emerald ones.

“Look at me Ferdinand.” Hubert demanded.

And he did with a feigned confidence and exciting mix of emotion laying deep into his pupils.

They stared into each other's eyes, locked, for what feels like really the first time either had the opportunity to take notice of the detail in them. The air goes still for just a small moment and there is no chatter to be heard.

Ferdinand and Huberts' gaze does not break. Hubert leads them in a wider gesture, where they begin to mirror each other's movements. There is strength in the movements and they start slow, but are rhythmically synced. The tensions between their body and eyes start to fill the atmosphere in gravity until it becomes too large to bear. Ferdinand finally breaks his gaze away, his face a deep red. Hubert struggles to say anything as he fears every noise between them can be heard and it is entirely too… intimate to share. He nearly regrets going down this course of action.

Finally Hubert leans into Ferdinand's ear and whispers “Whatever it is, you are feeling, capture it and run. Focus and direct it into your steps and make us walk on air.”

Almost as if it was a challenge, this advice struck a chord with Ferdinand, and he began to take initiative. The pace picks up and he breaks into a smile as if he understood this rhythm too perfectly. Hubert is surprised at the change Ferdinand makes, but is pleased. The couple’s movements flow well into one another. Ferdinand starts to take confident strides and even breaks away, circling around Hubert before clinging back together like a magnet, and when they do, the roles reverse. Ferdinand takes Huberts hand and places it on his shoulder, then moves his hand to Huberts lower back. Ferdinand took the lead and guided Hubert in near perfect execution, dancing elegantly in swift movements. Hubert is actually shocked Ferdinand executed it so well. As if everything else fell away, the dance climaxes into a dip and resolves at them striking a pose. Eyes staring at each other.

The Black Eagle house and Byleth stand in awe as the two gracefully dance like they are stepping onto clouds.

“Hubert, I- that was!- Your smile-” 

As they finish their dance Ferdinand takes Hubert’s hand and kisses it gently as he bows in a shining way only a true noble can accomplish. The class applauds in enthusiasm at the performance!

“Your smile is as sweet as a lily when it comes from a genuine place.”

Hubert is utterly beside himself. Ferdinand is radiating pure levels of charm and everyone is blinded by it!

_What did he mean by a smile? That couldn’t be so, am I smiling?_

Hubert took his other hand and touched his mouth, which was indeed showing some teeth in an upward curve. Hubert froze. He was in fact, smiling.

_When… Did I?_

Hubert coughs “Ahh. mmm. Yes. I believe you have exceeded your prior skill level. This should suffice as a lesson, professor? Right. Then Ah, I have some other very important duties to um, attend to. I'll be off. Good day.”

Hubert takes his hand from Ferdinand’s and briskly escapes around the wall corner.

Ferdinand barely had time to question why Hubert went away so suddenly as the rest of the class rushed to praise Ferdinand and he became distracted at the attention, and also pleased.

Hubert stops in a private area on the opposite side of the classroom building. He leans his back against the wall and tries to catch his breath. He proceeds to look at his hand and massages it in his panic.

“What was… He can’t do this to me.”


	3. Enbar 1186. Red Wolf Moon. (Now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand and Hubert mistakenly get very drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter earned the fic an E rating. It contains:  
> *Language  
> *Mentions of induced vomiting  
> *Explicit, drunk sex (Hand jobs and nipple play)

It is late into the evening of the Black Enbarr Ball. The guests in the palace have mostly dispersed, but activity can still be heard in a council room on the second floor down a long hallway of the palace.

Edelgard is hosting an after party for the Black Eagle Strike Squad, allowing them to celebrate without the use of keeping up appearances or needing to be cognitive.

There is much joy in the room as the alcohol provided has dulled most of the squad’s senses. Manuela was the first to get hammered; she and Dorothea are now dancing on a long table performing an opera from their days at Mittlefrank together. Alois, Shamir, and Hannamen are seated, clapping, drinking, and joking along while watching the two ladies perform. Petra and Caspar are in a darts competition, while Bernie spectates. Lysithea and Jertiza have been downing sweets together while in a rather engaging discussion about dark matter. Edelgard and Byleth have given up all need for proper etiquette and are making out with each other on a chair. And Linhardt, well...He fell asleep in a corner after his first drink.

Everyone is indulging in good fun, except for Hubert, who is not partaking in the festivities as fiercely as everyone else, or that is to say at all. Yet, neither is Ferdinand by the looks of it, who seems to be meandering around the room with a single half finished glass of wine in hand.

It’s not like this celebration was unexpected. Yet, Hubert decided to spend most of the night assisting her majesty, despite her efforts to dismiss him. He had even already prepared a hangover kit in her quarters for the morning. But he has done all that he can think of, and without anything to do, he is once again a wallflower. His eyes started to drift in a familiar pattern, following that orange hair.

Ferdinand stiffens a little, as if he could sense he was being watched. He did a quick glance in Hubert’s direction, and the two made eye contact. Hubert looked embarrassed and looked away, like a school boy who just got caught doing something they shouldn't.

Ferdinand leaves his position by the table opera and goes to the drink table. He fixes another glass of wine and makes his way over.

Hubert perks up once he recognizes that Ferdinand is coming towards him.

“Will you partake in a drink?” The ginger man extends his arm with a glass of wine attached and a friendly smile upon his face.

Hubert tries to scoff “Heh. I do not wish to become mindlessly intoxicated. In the case something were to happen, I must be prepared to assist her highness.”

Ferdinand brings his arm back to his side, his smile disappearing lightly. “Ah.. Yes. That is quite like you.”

Hubert feels like he might have said the wrong thing. Afterall, that excuse didn’t even work on Bernadetta earlier. Hubert becomes increasingly self aware of his own dry tongue. 

“What about you? why are you not ravishing in the festivities prepared by her majesty, Mr.prime minister?”

“Oh, you know…” he replied, shifting to stand right next to Hubert. “It would not make me look like much of a noble if I became uncoiled in a drunken state.”

Hubert let out a chuckle.

“What tickled you?”

“It’s just that never stopped you before.”

“Hng. Do not even mention it.”

“As you wish… Oh high sublimity!” Hubert said with a mocking, sly smile.

“Oh you’re really asking for it now!” Ferdinand joined in playful laughter and gently elbowed Hubert in the gut.

The two started to laugh in that way only good friends can over something that is not even funny to an outsider.

as Hubert catches his breath, he spoke “Well, I wouldn’t worry. I don't think anyone here is sober enough to pay attention to their own state, let alone yours.”

Ferdinand giggled “Yes well, I suppose you are correct…” He hesitated to speak again.  
“I also did not want you to be alone.”

Hubert blinked once, but maintained a very neutral expression and turned his head toward Ferdinand. Unsure if he heard right.

“I mean, you know, in case something bad did go wrong, and you happen to need more than one sober person to assess the situation or-or something like that.”

Hubert smiled softly. “Oh, well. Thank you.”

“I have never seen Lady Edelgard this... loose before.” Ferdinand remarked.

“Indeed. It is a unique sight, one that may never be repeated. I am happy that she is able to have this night. Its implication is one we have worked to obtain for so long.”

Ferdinand just stared into the abyss of the scene, the real question on his mind overlaying reality.

“Then Hubert, why-”

A loud thump is heard by which Edelgard and Byleth have fallen over in the chair they were making out on. Its back legs are now broken off.

Hubert and Ferdinand both rush to her aid, the ginger gently setting down his two wine glasses in the process. “Your highness!” they say in unison.

Edelgard and Byleth shakily get up with the gentlemans assistance in what might look like red embarrassment, but is mostly just the effects of the alcohol.

“Hubert, Ferdie- dont worry bout meeee!” The emperor slurs with her arms around Huberts neck for stability. “I’m jst hafin a great, well deserrrved... Time!!”

“I’m certain you are your majesty, but, perhaps we should put you in a proper chair, get you some more food-”

“Hubert!” 

Edelgard said as a stern command, that if not given her present state, would have felt threatening. “Just fr tonight pleease have some fun instead of weeerring biut me, kay?!”

Hubert sighed reluctantly as he sat Edelgard down in a new chair. “okay okay”  
He takes Ferdinand by the shoulder, who is still assisting Byleth in getting up and in a slightly sarcastic tone gestures to him saying “Yay, look. Fun! Company. I'm having a great time.”

Edelagrd was not amused. 

“Pft, I mean it. Ferdinand you too. You're still too kempt for this celebration. Get some o that hrrd liquor and drain a bottle. That issss an order!”

“Your majesty, I must decline-”

“An. Order!”

Byleth lifted her head and announced “An imperial minister drinking contest!!” while pumping one of her fists into the air.

Ferdinand and Hubert share a look of concern knowing what was to come.

Byleth removed herself from the prime minister’s aid and walked right up to the liquor table.

Each set of eyes turning to them one by one in the room. Byleth brought all attention on the ministers now. “Contest! Contest! Contest!” The Black Eagles start chanting in crescendo as Byleth brought over 6 bottles of liquor and set it at a nearby table.

“Let’s see who canchug the most liquor the fastsets either u’til one ov'ya calls it quits.” Edelgard declared and everyone cheered. She nudges the two ministers toward the table.

“Your majesty, please, what if something happens-” Hubert started to beg.

“What’do I pay the guards outside fur? Or do I have the two LAMEST ministers in all of Fodlan?” She makes the comment as if addressing the audience.

The crowd of drunken Black Eagles boo in accordance.

“Don't be cowardss boys! Chug away!”

The crowd erupts in peer pressure, masked as encouragement.

Hubert looks pale to Ferdinand, hoping to find comfort in a similar concerned face, instead he sees a face of confidence.

“I guess we have no choice now, right?” He said with a smile, one that certainly knows how to please a crowd. Ferdinand popped open a bottle- “Let me make one thing clear, Hubert.”  
And then another. And another, until all bottles were opened. Suddenly his demeanor shifted serious and he looked Hubert dead in the eye.

“I do not intend to lose.”

Hubert feels a special kind of rush from that statement and he knows he will not be escaping tonight.  
“All’s well that ends well, and I certainly am not gonna let you beat me.”

“Ok boys, ready? set? Go!”

\-----------

Coughing and grumbles came from the bathroom connecting to the council room where the after party was occuring.

“All things considered, that was insane. Why did you do that if you cannot take it?” Ferdinand patted an unstable Hubert, who was bent over the toilet waiting to vomit.

Hubert coughed up spit “My memory may be starting to fade but I DO distinctly remember being pressured into this, just like everything else tonight.” His face now a permanent red.

“You were more determined to win than I expected. I am honestly shocked.”

“Yeah well, that was some hell of a drinking contest.” Hubert took a second to breathe.

“I’m glad I called it quits when I did then. I was almost proud to show off how well I could drink and yet…”

Ferdinand tried to stable them both as Hubert’s body signaled that it was about to vomit, yet nothing came out of him.

“Flames be, I feel woozier than usual.”

“I would not usually recommend this but, maybe you will feel better if you force it?” Ferdinand suggested.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t have much of a gag reflex anymore. The uh, poison… I’ve been numb to certain tortures for years now.”

That whole sentence made Ferdie’s mind wander into places it probably should not have.

“Oh, right. Ok... But you are not immune to THIS kind of poison?”

“Oh do shut up. Too much alcohol will hurt anyone.” 

Ferdinand rolled his eyes at the snarky response. “Well, what have you eaten today?”

Hubert thought about it, but he wasn’t a huge fan of consuming food.  
“I ate an egg this morning and a couple of hors d'oeuvres Bernadetta gave me earlier.”

Ferdinand rubbed his temples in distress at the response, and felt his own temperature rising. “Hubert, you cannot just… You need to eat something regularly.”

“I’m fine, ok I’m fine. I do this’l practically everyday. And hell, you may have the stature for it, but…... “

Hubert took a long pause before being able to complete his sentence. Clearly he was fading fast.

“Shit. I can drink faster heheheh…”  
Hubert attempted to flex but his body suddenly reminded him how sick he felt and attempted to throw up again, to no avail.

“...Which isn’t doing me any favors now.” Hubert unbuttoned his collar so he could breathe better. 

Ferdinand couldn’t help but notice Hubert’s exposed collar, protruding forward and damp with sweat.

“Maybe not for you…” the ginger said in a mutter.

Hubert felt too nauseous to really piece together what he just heard, but some part of him still heard it.

Ferdinand looked away from Hubert and realized his own vision was dizzy from the alcohol he consumed.

"Did it get warmer in here? I’ll get some water.” 

Ferdinand stumbles to fill a nearby bucket with water, taking away his ascot in the process and he sees himself in the vanity mirror above the sink. "haha it appears like I am a steaming lobster, like I am boiling". Ferdinand laughs, mostly to himself and maybe not so coherently, as he undoes his waistcoat and lets it fall to the floor. "Do you really drink poison? I hope you do not do it just to get a kick."  
The ginger asks not really as a question, but more of something to fill the air while sweat beads scale down his body causing him to also undo his vest, leaving only his dress shirt to cover the ever tendering broad chest. Ferdinand cups his hands into the bucket of water and splashes it to his face. Much of it streams down his neck and down his strong breasts.

Hubert, now fully a drunk, is staring at this man in awe, coated in water, gleaming and red. He can't help himself from getting turned on by the free spectacle before him.

He shifts to fully facing the wet man, closing in on him as Ferdinand goes to unbutton the damp collar of his final garment. A collar that is suddenly touched by Hubert's gloved hands.

Ferdinand jumps and blushes rapidly, not knowing what is going on or what his surroundings really are anymore, he even giggles a little, mostly out of panic.

"Ah! I um, I know- this is most indecent, I just need to let my skin breath, forgive m-"

"Let me." Hubert said as more of a demand. He shakily unbuttons Ferdinand's shirt from top down.

Ferdinand doesn’t know what to do with himself at the situation he just found himself in. 

"Oh. um. oh. I was only going to open it a litt-"

He cuts himself off again when Hubert has reached the last button, revealing a sturdy abdomen with rich amber hair growing a meadow in all the places except one. A terrible scar lays diagonally across from his heart down to his chest and ending near his pelvis. A scar that has healed partly with time but is still fresh in Hubert's mind. The dark haired one bends down a little to inspect it closer and presses one of his gloved hands onto Ferdinand's waist while placing his other fingers gently on the scar.

_There it is._ He thinks to himself.

"O-Oh, the scar? It is getting better, I promise. I know it is not the most attractive part of me.”

Ferdinand chuckles but jumps again and retracts in surprise when, without warning, Hubert started to trail his long fingers on that scar, rubbing over it like a breeze. His other hand digging into the curve of his waist.

"Hng. Woa-Woa, I can still feel down there you know." Ferdinand protests. If his face wasn’t considered red before, it certainly was now. For some reason that made Hubert grin.

"Yes. It appears so." the dark one replied in his earthy voice. He doesn't move his head, but his eyes peek up to meet Ferdinand's.

Hubert takes his lips to Ferdinand's scar and kisses it gently.

Ferdinand, in his current state of mind, understands this is odd, but doesn't question it much since Hubert has always been very concerned over this scar. He isn’t concerned until Ferdinand realizes Hubert doesn't stop at the scar at one kiss. Instead he they trail up towards his heart and they grow hungrier. Small scrapes of teeth brush over his skin.

"Hubert!"

Ferdinand scolds, alarmed. He places his hands on Hubert’s shoulders, and tries to shuffle away. However, he backs himself against the wall and the taller man ended up shuffling with him all while continuing to string his kisses into the ginger's collar bone and then more fervently into the curve of his neck, creating soft breaths and whistles of air grazing in his eardrum.

"Ah mm ah, wait-Hubert, t-that’is my weak- ah!" But it’s too late. Hubert was biting him.

Ferdinand had to bite his own lip and quickly clenched onto the vest on Huberts back as his knees became buckled, wobbling with weakness in unexpected pleasure.

"ahha, fuck, Hubert, you are just drunk."  
The touch of his nerves and wet lips upon his neck made the shorter man lose control immediately. His mind could barely keep up with the rushing of events, especially found it difficult to process that Hubert’s tongue was trailing down his freckled neck slowly.

"Hubert, wait-fuck."

Ferdinand could no longer stand on his own but Hubert does not have enough strength to support them both so they lower themselves to the floor in a thunk.

"Uhg, Hubert."

"I'mthe one who’rshould get to mark you… No one, nothing else.”

He mumbles in a way that sounds almost pitiful while cradling the back of Ferdinand's hair with his left hand as he sucks into Ferdinand's neck, making sure to leave his impression in the warm, damp skin. The right hand feeling over the exposed stomach, making it tremble in reaction. Wet noises and low moans absolutely burning into Ferdiand’s ear, causing him to grow hard.

_Oh Shit._

"Hubert, I’ am, ohhh-- not thinking straight and neither are you."

Hubert shifts to look at Ferdinand lazily in the eyes. "How could I when you’re gorgeous rightin this state?" 

That pull was so magnetic between them, all inhibitions fell away.

Ferdinand instinctively reached out and traced over Hubert’s cheekbones and stroked his raven hair and Hubert moved his hands along Ferdinand’s chest.  
Hubert placed one leg over Ferdinand’s which ended up kneeing the ginger’s erection, bringing forth a surprised moan.

Hubert then presses his hand against it.

"Will you allow me?"

Ferdinand's hips react as a wave of embarrassment overtakes his body. Even drunk, Hubert made damn well sure to be polite in his actions and definitely proper in his execution.

Ferdinand bites his finger to refrain from speech. Is this really ok? He thinks, but whatever hold Hubert has over him was more powerful. He couldn't deny the pleasure. Ferdinand nods in consent then looks away in embarrassment.

He grabs the pants at Ferdinand's waist and starts to bring it down, revealing his want. Hubert motions to grab it with his gloved hand

"Wait!"

Hubert pauses, confused.

"No, I mean, yes, but no, I mean uh… I just think you should take me in your hands, your real hands. Not your gloves." Ferdinand mumbled

"I have ugly hands, burned out from magic, they would not feel good." He whined with an uncharacteristically anxious tone in his voice

"And a rug burn will make me feel better?" He remarks. "I want them, I w-want to feel them Hubert. Your rough hands. Please."

"As you wish it." Hubert replied, a soft low hum in his voice, like a prayer. And goddess, Ferdinand loved that voice, craved that voice to be whispered in his own ears as lovers do in the stories he read in his silly romance novels.

Hubert meekly takes off his gloves, revealing damaged, charred hands, with fresh wounds consistently replacing the scarred ones. They really are not a sight for the faint of heart.

Hubert, hesitant to proceed, is encouraged by Ferdie’s hand guiding him to his need. When Hubert grasps him and begins to move, Ferdinand immediately reacts positively to the unique sensation.

"Ah-ah! That feels... so damn good."  
_Better than what I had imagined._ He thinks but thankfully doesn’t confess

The welcomed reaction makes Hubert’s heart flutter. He slowly moves his grip up and down. Hubert’s hand almost had a pruney feeling against his shaft.

Hubert was actually quite inexperienced with… well anything to do with sex outside of his own personal fantasies. He hoped their drunkenness would cover up his inexperience and Ferdinand didn’t seem to mind the raw friction in this state. Hubert Increased pace and made his way from tip to base.

“mmm hng”

_oh holy goddess, this is so sinful._ Ferdinand thinks to himself. 

He buries his face into Huberts neck line as he clings to him, shoes digging into the ground. His cock becomes slobbery with precum.  
Ferdinand starts panting "ah h dear goddess, holy... I can't focus. This feels so good."  
Both Hubert and Ferdinand's vision is all a blur from the alcohol they can barely keep up with their own actions.

Ferdinand arches his back and rocks his hips into huberts hand and their messiness increases. The rhythm and pace building up to a release and then-

"Fuck!”

Ferdinand climaxes. He clenches and shudders and some of the release trailed along Hubert's clothes.

with heavy rugged breathing Ferdinand whispers into Hubert's ear. "Damn, that felt amazing Hubert. Really ahh, fucking amazing." This is the most Hubert has ever heard Ferdinand curse since their academy days, and how it delighted him to have made him use such profanities.

Ferdinand rested against the wall and with what consciousness he still possessed, grabbed onto Hubert’s vest and pulled him forward, kissing him passionately while cradling his face. Once Hubert had latched onto Ferdinand back, the ginger took his hands to undoing Hubert’s vest and wandered his frailer chest.

"What are you doing?" Hubert asked, vision completely gone.

"Returning the favor." Ferdinand sneered as though Hubert should have realized the obvious.

Hubert let out a sudden squeal as Ferdinand’s big thumbs pressed up and in on Hubert’s nipples. Hubert must really be drunk because he lost all self control and moral conclusions. He doesn't try and halt him.

Ferdinand flicks the buds through his chemise, which was getting damper with sweat by the second.

"Huh, bloody hell!” Hubert exclaimed quite non-expectantly to himself as he tried to muffle his own voice. He was in dire need of attention, of physical affection, but always denied it. Yet the way just a small gesture from Ferdie made him feel… He did not even know it was possible for a sensation like that to exist.

Ferdinand and started rolling his tongue over them.

In a gasping breath Hubert confesses "I never knew this could feel so good".

Ferdinand smiles at the words while Huberts lower body instinctively moved to rut against Ferdinand’s leg.

"Ohh"

Huberts low and sexy moans encourage Ferdinand to start sucking. The feeling of Ferdinand's gorgeous locks brushing against his skin. the scent, the immersive imagery. It was too much to take.

"Hng. Ferdie, I-”

A jolt of pleasure seeps through Huberts entire body and he stretches upward, clinging to Ferdie. It did not take much for touched-starved Hubert to come, still in his trousers and Hubert’s mind went white.

"Mmmf.."  
Hubert falls on the floor dragging Ferdie on top.

they taste each other's alcohol, reeking mouths, and continue to make sounds of pleasure and sloppy kissing noises. Before they both fall into a black abyss.

Before blacking out, Ferdinand thinks to himself that if there were any small doubts he still had in which side he chose to fight for, and he did have them on rare instances, then this night took them all away.

\------------  
Ferdinand awoke. He could tell it was morning, but the curtains were down.

_Wait? Curtains… Where am I?_

He got up slightly and realized he was in his own bed. He tried to recall how he got there and became paralyzed when he remembered the events from the previous night.

_That… Was not a dream, right?_

Ferdinand bolted over to his vanity mirror and realized he was dressed in a blue nightgown. He pulled down the collar to reveal several bruise marks between his collar bones and neck.

“Ok. Definitely not a dream.”

_How did I get here? Who dressed me? Was it Hubert? Wait, where is Hubert? I mean that would be sweet, wait. No, would he not be hungover? Am I hungover?_

*knock knock

Ferdinand halted at the sound.

“Who is it?”

“Linhardt. I brought you some tea.”

Linhardt? Why was he bringing me tea?

“Um, you may enter.” Ferdinand replied, while fixing his nightgown.

Linhardt opened the door.

“Don’t bother fixing yourself up for my sake. I’m the one who brought you here to begin with.”

Ferdinand looked surprised.

“You are?”

“Yes. I am. I actually have some explaining to do. Here.”

He offered Ferdinand the cup of tea.

“Hopefully this helps if you’re suffering from anything today.”

Ferdinand took the tea and began to sip it.

“I’m sure you have questions but I’ll be brief. Basically, I woke up in the middle of the night and needed to use the restroom. When I woke up, half of the strike squad had retired to their quarters while the other half was blacked out drunk. No exception for you or Hubert…”

Ferdinand gave a nervous chuckle.

“When I entered the bathroom I noticed… I noticed a lot. You and Hubert were very disheveled and well, stained.”

“Oh by serios, Linhardt, I am so embarrassed.” Ferdinand grew pink and looked away.

“Don’t be worried. I doubt anyone else saw you like that. I’m certain I was the first to wake up, and your bodies were like dead weight by the door. I was the first to push it open. I know you and Hubert would be mortified if anyone else saw you like that so I had the misfortune of cleaning you both up enough. I eventually got the guards to take you, Hubert, and everyone else to their quarters for proper rest.”

“Linhardt, thank you. And please, forgive me for what you saw.”

“It’s no big deal. I really just did not want to hear everyone gossipping about it for days. So THAT particular secret is safe with me. The maid who cleaned your clothes though, you might have to pay her off.” Linhardt jokes.

“Is Hubert aware?” Ferdinand asks sheepishly.

“...Yes. He woke up about two hours before you actually. He actually asked me to give you this letter.” Linhardt pulled a letter off the tray and handed it to Ferdinand.”

“Oh- Thank you, again.”

“I’ll leave you alone now.”

He began to leave and close the door.

“Whatever you two have going on… I hope it works out by the way.” Linhardt commented before shutting the door completely.

After Ferdinand listened for Linhardt’s steps to fade from hearing, he ripped open the letter to read the contents.

“Dear Ferdinand,

Upon awakening today, I have found myself back in my personal quarters, dressed nicely and confused as to how I got there. Linhardt explained the situation to me, as I am sure he has to you. If I am being honest, memories of last night’s events are hazy for me. Evidence shows that we may have gotten… Intimate. I am sorely embarrassed over my actions, assuming them to be bold and uncouth. It is very distasteful and I learned that I am not one who can be trusted in the incapcitated state of drunkenness. Please forgive me of such disgraceful actions. It would probably be in our best interest if we never talked of it again.

Hubert.”

Ferdinand slumped to the floor.

"What?” He said quietly, tears beginning to dwell in his eyes.

_What was I expecting?_

Ferdinand actually knew exactly what he was expecting. Or at least a semblance of what he wanted to read; some kind of lovely note reflecting the experience and hoping to continue the relationship forward, not this back-peddling sad excuse of a letter.

“I hate being teased like this. Did he do all those things just because he was drunk and desiring? It probably didn’t even matter if it was me. I shouldn't have allowed him to undo me. I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have-"

Ferdinand clenched his body, feeling miserable. A million thoughts racing through his head. He couldn't deny how much he's wanted Hubert ever since their academy days. How so often their eyes lock in lingering glances from across the room. He always had a hope, but was too afraid to ever get in the way of Hubert. He couldn't read him as well as he wished. He didn't want to make things any worse by pushing him too early. He was so afraid of rejection. They practically confessed during the war, but now that it was over, their relationship still wasn’t moving forward either. Ferdinand could not imagine just letting this go, not after what happened.

He buried his face in his arms feeling stupid for ever believing Hubert would value him enough to pursue him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New year, new chapter! I'm very grateful to anyone who is still around reading this. It is a long running story I am happy to work on. 
> 
> Also Poor Ferdie~ I know this chapter ends sad, but all will be well eventually... I promise ;)


End file.
